


Bed Sheets

by puszysty



Series: Cylon!Felix [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty





	Bed Sheets

Felix yawned as he slowly arose from slumber. The scent of coffee was wafting through the air from the kitchen. That meant Louis was already awake. If Felix was lucky, Louis had also been awake long enough to make breakfast.

Felix was just about maybe ready to get out of bed to investigate when Louis walked in the room. "Hey sexy. I was wondering when you were gonna get up."

"Did you make breakfast?" Felix asked, with an expectant smile on his face.

"Not yet. I will once you get your lazy ass out of bed," replied Louis.

Felix stretched a little, then pulled the covers up. "But it's so comfortable in here. Can't we have breakfast in bed?"

"Only if you promise to make me breakfast tomorrow," said Louis, grinning. Louis took a sip of his coffee, then set it down on the nightstand and slid under the covers next to Felix. "How did you manage to get the bed off the basestar anyway?"

"Well it's not like the Centurions needed it," said Felix. "I'm just glad we finally finished the house so that we can actually use it."

"So say we all," agreed Louis.

As the two of them lay there cuddling, Felix felt as though he must have been in heaven. Warm boyfriend, comfortable bed, the promise of breakfast. He might never get out of bed at all that day.

"Can I ask why you passed up the satin sheets?" asked Louis.

"Two reasons," replied Felix.

"Which are?"

"One: cotton is warmer."

"And two?"

Felix just smiled.

"What?" asked Louis.

Felix flipped Louis onto his back and straddled him. Leaning down to whisper in his ear, he uttered only one word: "Friction."


End file.
